


First Date

by thatmitchsentho



Series: Lucky Break [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Sequel to Lucky Break. Beca Mitchell has been texting the cute blonde doctor she met when she broke her ankle. Then she asks if she's free for dinner. The story of their first date. Little bit of swearing, because Beca Mitchell.





	

Aubrey texted Beca midway through the next morning. It was just a quick text to say she was awake, feeling much better. But the brunette had responded quickly, and the blonde soon found herself lost in the back and forth.

Sometime after lunch, Chloe had arrived home and seen that Aubrey was engrossed in her phone with a smile plastered across her face. She teased her mercilessly for a few minutes, stopping only when Aubrey's phone sounded not with a text signal but with an incoming phone call from the record producer. Aubrey answered and disappeared to her room.

The first phone call lasted almost an hour, and by the time Aubrey was done she was almost surprised at how she was feeling. It had been far too long since she felt this way - she felt happy, light and also… hopeful. Because the more she talked to Beca the more she felt like maybe the little brunette really was interested in her. It was exciting, a little, and she wanted to see how it panned out.

Chloe gave her grief over dinner, but only lightly, after she saw how girlishly happy she was. Aubrey and Beca exchanged a few more texts that night, and then some more the next morning. Then there was a break as Beca was discharged, and instead of texting her that she was settled in at home, she called. This call lasted well over two hours, and Aubrey swore later that she hadn't enjoyed a phone call so much in her life.

The next day had been the kicker. She got a few texts from Beca in the morning, followed by one that stopped her heart for a second. _Are you free for dinner tomorrow? My place?_

She didn't hesitate in replying _I'll be there, what's your address?_ And then a swarm of butterflies took residence in her stomach. Chloe reassured her a number of times that this was a good sign, and she was sure that the redhead was right, but it had just been so long and Beca made her feel like a young girl again, not a thirty year old doctor. They spent the next twenty four hours exchanging texts and sharing another lengthy phone conversation.

When their agreed date time approached, Aubrey checked the address on her phone one more time as she walked up to what she was sure was the right building. She was definitely in the right spot. It was only confirmed when a leggy brunette in a short black dress and killer stilettos exited the building, doing a double take when she saw her.

"Aubrey?" she said.

"Stacie, hi," Aubrey said. "I was just wondering if this is the right building or not. Going out?"

"Yeah," the brunette said. "Blind date."

"You look great," Aubrey said. "Good luck."

"Yeah, you too. Hang on," Stacie said. "I'll unlock the front door, save Beca having to get up and buzz you in."

"Thanks," Aubrey said. "How is her ankle?"

"She swears at the cast sometimes, but she's pretty good," Stacie said. "Didn't realize we'd be seeing you so soon." Aubrey blushed a little.

"We've been texting and talking," Aubrey said. "She said she wanted to hang out before I went back to work."

"Well, have fun," Stacie said, pushing the door open. "The apartment door is still unlocked, just knock and walk in. Beca hates wrangling those crutches." She left the blonde to find the right apartment. Soon enough, she was at the door of 5B. She knocked and then opened it hesitantly.

"Hello?" she called. She heard a clatter and a loud swearing from somewhere in the apartment, and it made her smile.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room," came the response. Aubrey found her way to the living room and was rewarded by the sight of Beca in a form fitting baseball tee and an oversized pair of track pants to accommodate the cast on her ankle. Her ankle was propped up on a soft pillow on an ottoman, which meant she couldn't move much. But she looked gorgeous. Her face was free of makeup and her hair was tossed back.

"Hi," she said. Beca's eyes lit up and her face broke out into an easy smile.

"Hey," she said. "Sorry, I dropped one of my crutches and it's a bitch and a half when I do that. But it's good to see you. Make yourself at home." She gestured to the open space on the couch.

"You too," Aubrey said. She took her knitted jacket off and lay it over the back of a chair before she sank into the couch. "How is your ankle?"

"Casts are itchy," Beca said. "But I've mastered the bathing with a cast thing on. And it hurts on and off a little, mostly at night. Stacie let you in?"

"Yeah I ran into her on her way out," Aubrey said. "She looked good."

"She always does," Beca said. "So, normally on a first date I'd take you out, or at least attempt to woo you with my solid but decidedly average cooking skills."

"I'm pretty sure all the texting covered any required wooing," Aubrey said. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Excellent point," Beca said. "But we still need to eat. So my suggestion is ordering in. There's a pretty great Indian place close by, or if you prefer Thai or Cambodian-"

"Indian is fine," Aubrey said. "I thought about bringing wine but considering I know exactly what drugs you're taking, I thought probably not a good idea."

"You're right," Beca said. "And I'm not much of a drinker anyway."

"I'm not fussy, I'll eat anything," Aubrey said. "I'm also starving." Beca picked up her phone and ordered what sounded like a metric ton of food. After she was done, she turned her body toward Aubrey a little more.

"Thanks for making time to come see me before you went back to work," she said. "Especially since I'm house bound and everything."

"No need to thank me," she said. "I wanted to see you."

"We've got a huge collection of movies if you're interested," Beca said. "Or, Stacie does anyway."

"I don't really watch many movies," Aubrey said. "I never really get time to finish them, or when I'm watching them I'm normally doing something else, reading case reviews, journals, that sort of thing."

"Seriously?" Beca said, laughing. "I very rarely watch movies at all. They're all the same thing. Same storyline, same everything."

"Why don't you just put some music on and we'll talk?" Aubrey said. She knew a little about Beca, but there was still so much left to learn. And she genuinely just wanted to know more about her. Everything.

"That's a great idea," Beca said. "Do you want a drink before we settle in? There's a bunch of stuff in the fridge."

"Sure," Aubrey said. "Let me get it though, don't get up. What do you want?"

"I feel like the world's worst host," Beca said. "But a Coke would be fine."

"Beca, you've got a complex fracture in your ankle and you had pins and a plate surgically implanted in it," Aubrey said. "It's not like you're blowing me off to play X-Box." As she got up, she could feel Beca's eyes on her. The blonde looked good. Her hair was loose and it was just a little wavy like she hadn't bothered to blow dry it. Her jeans were hugging her perfectly - Beca couldn't help but notice how well they framed her ass - and she was wearing a faded navy Henley. She looked effortlessly gorgeous. Aubrey found the kitchen and the fridge just fine and grabbed a couple of Cokes. When she got back to the living room, Beca was scrolling through her phone for some music.

"Do you need me to plug it in somewhere?" she asked.

"Nah, Bluetooth," she said, selecting a playlist and turning it down. They chatted for a while until the food was delivered, Aubrey's offer to pay half being thwarted when Beca informed her they had charged her card.

They settled in to eat, grabbing containers at random and sampling whatever took their fancy. There was more than enough food and soon enough they were too full to even look at it any more.

Afterwards they fell back into conversation, finding it flowed as easily as it had been over the previous days. But it got a little deeper, Beca learning that Aubrey was the youngest of three but had very little to do with her family. Medicine was apparently not the correct career choice for someone of her lineage, but she didn't care. Aubrey learned that Beca was the only child to her mother, now deceased, and father, from whom she was estranged. They discovered that they both had pieced together surrogate families and were happy that way.

It felt like no time at all had passed, but in reality it had been over two and a half hours. Aubrey was surprised at how frank and grounded someone of Beca's position was. She was honest and a lot smarter than most people would guess, her conversation tempered with the wisdom that only experience could bring. She was interesting. The media had her built up like some cold, distant artist, but she was actually warm and engaging. And her eyes were drawing Aubrey in, every time she looked into them.

Beca, in turn, was absolutely entranced by Aubrey. Sure, she'd spoken to her on the phone and for a little while in the hospital, but this was different. There was something intoxicating about being this close to her and watching her facial expressions, her eyes change as they exchanged more and more detail with one another. The woman was breathtaking. And seeing her like this, talking with her like this and learning about her was a kind of closeness that she'd missed for so long. She pretended that she didn't need it, but now that she was in this moment, she knew she was stupid for thinking that. This feeling was everything to her and she didn't want it to slip away.

"Hey Aubrey?" Beca said.

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked. Their faces were a lot closer than she realized. Beca's eyes were exceptionally gorgeous at this distance. They were an interesting shade of blue, dark and still somehow very clear, with a slight twinkle.

"I've loved talking to you all night," she said, "But if I'm being honest, for the last ten minutes all I've been doing is staring at your lips and wondering how I'm going to be able to move the last twelve inches and kiss you without killing my ankle." Aubrey smiled and shifted her body closer, letting her lips brush over Beca's softly. Beca's hand was drawn to her hair automatically, trailing through the silky locks as she leaned in again. This time there was more pressure, and Aubrey let her lips part at the soft insistence of Beca's tongue.

Obviously Beca wasn't really in a position to hurry things along, but she honestly didn't care. Just kissing Aubrey was enough. The doctor's lips were soft and warm, and god it had been too long since she'd done this. And even longer since she'd done it with someone who did it well. She couldn't help but let out the faintest of moans as Aubrey kissed her harder.

Aubrey was careful not to pull Beca off balance, but she was greatly enjoying herself. Beca was somehow managing to toe the line between delicate and firm. She was really into the way Beca's thumb kept gently brushing her cheekbone. She didn't want to break it off, didn't want to pull away, she just wanted to keep kissing her. The brunette let out a soft noise that caused her to shiver and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She shifted closer again, sliding a hand to the back of her neck. Beca leaned into her so she countered with her own weight to ensure Beca's leg wasn't jerked out of place. It was a very, very faint thought, but it was a thought she had nonetheless. Most of her thoughts were occupied by the warm push of Beca's tongue against her, the soft noises Beca wasn't shy in letting out. Then it was no thoughts at all, just a pleasant surrender.

They were roused from their embrace by the sound of a key turning in the lock, and reluctantly they pulled apart. But Beca's eyes were still locked on hers, a smile still on her face. Aubrey took her hand and let their fingers intertwine. Beca didn't want to separate any further than the few inches between them, lest the little bubble they were in dissipate. But she still addressed Stacie as she came in. "No good on the date, Stace?" There was a harried clicking of heels on the floor, turning into two clunks as she kicked them off somewhere in the hall.

"Dear lord, Beca," Stacie seethed. "He kept referring to himself as The Condor. What the fuck does that even mean?" She saw the two women curled up close, the faint pink on their cheeks, their entwined hands.

"Apparently you guys had a better night than I did," she said. "Don't worry I won't crash your date, I actually need to take a shower and get the overpowering scent of The Condor off of me." She waved and headed back down the hall.

"I would have thought she'd have given you at least some grief over the fact that we're pretty clearly post make-out here," Aubrey said.

"She'll save that for when you go home," Beca said. "She likes you. She thinks you're good for me." They heard the shower turn on.

"Been a while?" Aubrey asked. Beca nodded. "Me too. But it feels pretty great." Beca just nodded again before leaning in and kissing her again and again. These kisses were fairly tame but it didn't lessen Aubrey's racing heart any less.

"So what's your schedule like for the rest of the week now?" Beca asked.

"A six am start, a twelve pm, two six pms," Aubrey sighed. "This roster block is mostly afternoons and nights for me, unfortunately."

"Can I book you in for a lunch date?" Beca asked. "Work permitting?"

"Of course," Aubrey said. "I just hate that I have to wait so long to see you again. Speaking of which, I hate to say it, but I really should get going."

"I won't stop you," Beca said. "Six am starts have to be a killer. But let me get up and see you out."

"No, Beca," Aubrey said.

"Please," Beca said. "I have to get up anyway, and I've basically sat on my ass the entire night." Aubrey helped her manage the crutches and get up and they cleaned up their mess from dinner together. Beca made her way to the door as Aubrey tugged her jacket back on. She opened the door and then pulled Aubrey in for a last gentle but lingering kiss that left a smile on both of their faces.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Aubrey said.

"Will you text me when you get home?" Beca asked. "Just so I know you made it okay?"

"Sure," Aubrey said. Beca leaned against the doorframe and watched her walk down the hall. As she closed the door, she heard Stacie coming up behind her, and knew what was coming.

"Alright, shoot," she said dryly.

"Oh come on," Stacie said. "Look, I'm not going to ride you too hard, I just wanted to let you know how happy I am to see you getting all cute and mushy with a girl."

"And?" Beca said.

"And I could totally tell that you two were getting your mack on when I walked in," Stacie said. "Admit it, Mitchell, you kissed her."

"Yes, I kissed her," Beca said. She led Stacie down the hall into her bedroom where the taller girl perched on the edge of her bed. Beca used the bathroom in her small ensuite before she came out and sat down beside her. "At least make yourself useful and toss me some pajamas, Conrad." Stacie rolled her eyes but got up and tugged an old oversized tee from Beca's bottom drawer.

"Now spill," she said. Beca lay back on the bed.

"I really like this girl, Stace," Beca said honestly. "You know I hate girls who are really into me being famous and shit, and she doesn't make a big deal out of it. She's also really smart and when she speaks, it's never just random, fill-the-silence bullshit. She'd rather say nothing than say something just to make noise."

"And she's hot," Stacie volunteered, laying down next to her.

"Well, yeah she is," Beca said. "Really hot. And she's a great kisser, too."

"So when are you going to see her again?" Stacie said.

"She's got a pretty bizarre deal with shifts, but we're going to have lunch when she switches to nights," Beca said.

"I'm happy for you, Becs, seriously," Stacie said. "Now, does she have any cute single friends?" Beca laughed.

"I've only met one," Beca said. "Redhead named Chloe, and I don't actually know if she's single or not."

"Pretty?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Remember how you dragged me out to watch the first Avengers movie?"

"You mean remember how I had to convince you to attend the global premiere of a highly anticipated blockbuster starring people who consider you a friend of theirs?" Stacie corrected.

"Whatever," Beca said. "Semantics. You know how the evil dude kept sticking his scepter thing in people's chests and their eyes went really blue?"

"Yeah."

"Her eyes are like that, but without the creepy glazed over look," Beca said. "She seemed pretty cool. Didn't freak out when she met me."

"That's a pretty good indicator," Stacie said. "Does she date girls?"

"I don't know," Beca said with a laugh. She elbowed her best friend in the ribs. "How bad was The Condor?"

"Bad enough that I texted Amy to let her know her friendship status has been moved to probationary," Stacie said. "He spoke to my boobs. And when he saw me coming at the bar he just nodded and said 'nice' like… I don't know, but it was fucking horrible. I drank two double vodka tonics and bolted. You know me, B, I'm ready for something serious but man it's hard. Not everyone has ridiculous luck like you." Beca felt her phone vibrate and plucked it out of her pocket and checked it.

_Home safe. I had a great time with you._

"That's a hell of a cute little smile you've got there," Stacie teased.

"Fuck off, Conrad," Beca said. She texted back. _Me too. Let me know when suits you for lunch._

"Seriously," Stacie sighed. "I'm happy for you, Becs."

"Yeah I know," Beca said. "And you'll find yours too, Stace. You're a babe and you're awesome."

"Ugh, as long as I have you I don't need anyone," she said. "Love you, asshole."

"You too. Headed to bed?"

"Yeah. Do you need anything before I bail on you?" Stacie asked. Beca looked around.

"Uh, yeah, my pain meds are on the kitchen counter," she said. "Thanks." Stacie got up and dutifully fetched them for her best friend with a glass of water before heading to her own room. Beca settled into her bed and swallowed her medication, then picked up her phone.

_Stacie delivered on the lowkey teasing._

_I hope it wasn't too painful._

_Nah. She more lamented that she can't find someone who wants something serious. I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

_Sure._

Beca plugged her phone in and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
